Una tarde ¿de estudio?
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Takeru y Hikari se reunen a estudiar historia. Pero una sola frase del rubio desencadenara toda una serie de acontecimientos... REVIEW!


**_Una tarde…¿de estudio?_**

**__**

Takeru cerró el libro de Historia Universal con algo de fastidio. No entendía nada de nada. Y, después de todo, a él le importaba poco y nada la religión de los incas o la agricultura de los aztecas. Se escuchó un ruido ahogado y Takeru se dio vuelta, asombrado. La chica de corta cabellera castaña y grandes ojos miel se reía silenciosamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que están gracioso?- preguntó con algo de enojo el rubio.

- Tu cara, tu expresión.- respondió Hikari con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué tienen de raro "mi cara y mi expresión"?- un poco de ironía podía notarse en el tono del ojiazul.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?- se puso a la defensiva Yagami.

- Responde. Ahora no podrás salvarte- Takeru la apuntó con un lápiz en forma amenazante.

- Pues.. digamos que se nota a la legua lo súper distraído que estás. La materia no te interesa ni un poquitito.- la castaña intentó defender su débil argumento.

- No podría enorgullecerme de ser una persona "normal" si me interesara "al menos un poquitito" la historia. Sobre todo teniendo a ese energúmeno de profesor.- rezongó Takaishi.

- Vamos, no es tan malo.- dijo Hikari, feliz de cambiar de tema.

- No, no es malo. ¡Es simplemente un inútil! Mira que discutir mis conocimientos sobre historia francesa.

Takeru se mostró muy molesto y esto hizo volver a reír a la pequeña Yagami.

- Bueno, pero ahora volvamos con la historia sudamericana. No quiero ver un uno en rojo en mi examen de mañana.

La chica volvió a abrir su libro y trató de concentrarse en la lectura, pero le fue imposible. El chico seguía perdido y eso le llamaba terriblemente la atención. De pronto, Hikari advirtió la presencia del bicolor alado al lado del menor rubio ojiazul. Esto le provoco una tremenda ternura, pero no podía dejar que nada distrajera a su "estudiante".

- ¡Patamon!- le reclamó suavemente al digital.- No distraigas a Takeru…

- Tú me distraes,- corrigió el chico.

Las mejillas de Hikari pasaron de un tenue rosa a un rojo intenso. Takeru desvió la mirada, entrando en conciencia de lo evidente que había sido. Hikari miró el libro con insistencia por un instante y lo cerró con un golpe. Tal vez… tal vez este era el momento que su corazón tanto ansiaba. El momento con que soñaba de noche… tal vez estaba a punto de suceder.

El rubio casi se da la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Qué estúpido! Ahora si que lo había arruinado todo. Había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tenía. Hikari nunca se fijaría en él. Sin embargo, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a la chica. Ella estaba concentrada en el libro que, extrañamente, estaba en las paginas de inicio. Un golpe le llamó la atención y vio que la chica Yagami había cerrado el libro con violencia.

Cuando levantó el bello rostro, que había estado cubierto por la melena castaña, él pudo observar el estaño brillo que había en los ojos color miel.

- Ta… Ta… Takeru_ logró tartamudear- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, lo sé. No podemos posponerlo por más tiempo.

- Tú…Tú…tú…- la menor Yagami no sabía como empezar- ¡Tú me gustas mucho! Es más… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- logró soltar la chica por fin.

Esta repentina confesión dejó helado al rubio. No sabia o, mejor dicho, no podía responder.

- Hikari…yo…- optó por comenzar, pero no pudo continuar. La chica había bajado la cabeza y algunas lágrimas mojaban el alfombrado piso.

- No tienes por que corresponderme Takeru- dijo- Sé que lo de hace un ,omento fue solo un error.

- ¿Qué tú me distra…?¡ No, Hikari, no fue un error! Fue solo algo que mi boca no quería pronunciar, pero que mi mente realmente pensó.

- ¿No lo dices solo para consolarme?

- No te mentiría con algo tan serio.

Takaishi realmente parecía sincero. Se acercó a la chica y, tomándola dulcemente de la barbilla, la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Ella lo miró, recelosa, con los ojos algo húmedos.

- Tú eres todo en mi mundo, Hikari… o también podría llamarte "mi luz".

  La chica sonrió ante estas palabras.

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que dices?

- No he sido más sincero en toda mi vida.

- Entonces solo falta un "pequeño detalle".

- ¿Qué detalle?

- Este- Hikari se acercó más al rubio hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso. Un beso que no solo unía sus labios por primera vez, sino que hacia lo propio con sus vidas…para siempre.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Corto, cursi y sin trama. ¿Quieren saber algo más?

No, ahora de en serio, no quedo como yo quería pero quedo mejor de lo que había pensado. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios (buenos o malos) sus dudas y críticas en un review o en mi e-mail, que siempre esta abierto para ustedes: eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com.

¡Nos vemos!    


End file.
